Rescue
by SynysterPhoenix
Summary: (Reposting after I was notified it had uploaded weird) While out on a recon mission in a White Fang base, things take a turn for the worst for Blake and Sun and Sun finds himself in the hands of the White Fang. Panicked, Blake recruits the help of her team, team SSSN, and team JNPR to help rescue Sun.


"I don't have a good feeling about this," Sun murmured, peering down at the White Fang members in the warehouse.

He and Blake had snuck into a White Fang base, trying to get an idea of the layout and defenses before RWBY, SSSN, and JNPR tried to take it down.

"Let's move over there," Blake whispered, nodding her head toward another set of rafters. Her heels made soft clicks against the steel rafter as she crept along it. Sun followed close behind. With a quick glance down to the people in the warehouse, Blake leaped to the next set of rafters.

Sun took a running jump, trying to step as lightly as possible. As he landed next to Blake, his tail swung to the right, knocking against a hanging light. It swung into the light next to it, causing both young faunus to freeze.

"What was that?" someone down below asked. Blake sucked in a sharp breath, hoping they weren't spotted.

"There's someone up there!" another shouted. Blake and Sun immediately took off. Bullets whizzed past them as they ran towards the door leading to the main building. They dropped off the rafters and threw open the door.

"What's the plan?" Sun asked as they ran down a hall. The sounds of White Fang members behind them sounded close behind.

"I'm thinking!" Blake said, frantically wracking her brain for anything. The blonde boy glanced back. His eyes widened when he saw the group of White Fang rounding the corner.

"Turn right!" Sun told Blake. She did as he said, turning into a small hallway.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded when he pulled her to a stop.

"Go on without me," he said as he started fumbling with his necklace. "I'll stay back and hold them off so you can get out."

"Sun, you're insane! I'm not leaving you here by yourself!" Blake protested.

"It's either they one of us or both of us, and I'd rather they don't get you." Sun placed his necklace around Blake's neck, retying the knot to secure it. "Get back to everyone, and then come get me so you can return my necklace to me."

"Sun-" He cut her off with a kiss.

"Go!" he urged when the White Fang members appeared at the end of the hall. Blake started walking backwards, still hesitating. Sun gave her one last smile before turning to face his enemies. The black-haired girl turned and started sprinting.

Blake crashed into her team's room, gasping for breath and her legs burning. Six pairs of eyes immediately snapped to her, alarmed by her entrance.

"Where's Sun?" Neptune asked, immediately noticing his missing best friend. "What happened?"

"They have him," Blake panted. "They heard us moving around and came after us. Sun stayed back, so I could get out."

"Of course that fucker sacrifices himself," Scarlet swore, kicking the leg of Ruby's bed.

"What are we gonna do?" Yang asked, looking to her younger sister.

"We have to rescue him!" Blake exclaimed.

"And we will," Ruby assured. "But we need a plan. Weiss, can you go get JNPR? Blake, you need to sit down."

"I don't have time to sit! We need to get moving!" Blake protested as her white-haired teammate hurried across the hall.

"We're not going to just run in there without a plan. Can you tell us what you found out?" The cat faunus started pacing back and forth, fighting the urge to just go back by herself. She was about to start talking when JNPR walked in with Weiss.

"Weiss said the White Fang have Sun?" Pyrrha said as she glanced at Blake.

"They do. Blake is going to tell us what she and Sun found out and then we're going to figure out what to do," Ruby replied. She looked back to her teammate.

"It's nothing very complicated," Blake started, agitation evident in her voice. "It's a rather simple base with a warehouse attached to it. The warehouse has a few mechs and loads of dust in it. Our only real problem is Adam. He's there at the base. We didn't actually see him, but I saw him on the screens when we went into the security room. There's quite a few faunus there, but it's nothing we can't handle with our three teams."

"Why is Adam a problem? Who is he?" Sage asked.

"He's no doubt going to interrogate Sun and he's not afraid of doing whatever he needs to to get an answer," the amber-eyed girl answered, ignoring his second question.

"What do you think we should do?" Jaune said, directing his question at Ruby.

"We'll split up into groups," she immediately started. "Yang, Scarlet, and Nora, you three will lead the attack. Try to lure as many as you can out of the base. Jaune, you, me, and Sage will be their backup. We'll focus on the members while they can take care of any mechs that come out. Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ren, you three go into the base and take care of anyone who remains in the building. Blake and Neptune, you two can search the base for Sun. Once you guys have him, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ren can join you guys and help you out. The rest of us will make sure the coast is clear outside.

"Anybody have any questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Then let's go get our friend!"

Sun fell to the ground with an oof. He started picking himself up but was promptly kicked in the stomach, flooring him once more.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What were you doing here?" a gruff voice asked. Sun looked up at Adam out of the corner of his eye.

"That's none of your business," he spat as he pushed himself up. The monkey faunus squared off with the red-haired boy. His stomach ached from the kicks he had endured. Cuts decorated his arms from attacks from other White Fang members. Despite his injuries, Sun stared defiantly at his tormentor.

Adam drew his sword and pointed it at Sun. For a second, Sun went to reach back for his own weapon but then remembered Adam had promptly taken it from him.

"What were you and Blake doing sneaking around my base?" Adam repeated, his eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"Now, now, Adam, I think you need to get to know me better before you can ask me those kinds of questions." Adam's sword shifted into a gun and he fired the rifle. Sun threw himself into a backflip, ignoring his protesting aching shoulders. He landed neatly on his feet and smirked. His tail lashed behind him. "You're gonna have to do better than that," he said. Adam looked at the White Fang members standing by the door. He jerked his head at Sun.

"We'll get back to this later. I'll let these guys have a chat with you for now," Adam said as he walked out the door. Four other White Fang members entered the room. Sun stared at them as they surrounded him and the door shut. A strike of worry flashed through him before he fell into a fighting stance.

Blake stared at the base. Beside her were Neptune and Ruby. A few White Fang members were standing outside, surrounding a few trucks parked outside of the warehouse.

Grinning, Nora aimed her grenade launcher at the trucks and fired. With a loud bang, one of the trucks exploded, ice, fire, and other elements bursting into the air. Another bang and Nora was flying out of the trees, riding her hammer into the fray. She spun midair before slamming it down into the ground.

Yang followed after her, using a tree as a springboard. She fired against the trunk and cannoned into a group of White Fang members. Scarlet joined them as more faunus came running out of the warehouse.

The sound of a mech's heavy footsteps rumbled through them as three mechs came out of the warehouse.

"Let's go!" Ruby called to Jaune and Sage as Crescent Rose unfolded and she darted at the people surrounding her sister.

"Weiss!" Pyrrha said to the white-haired heiress. Weiss set up three rows of white glyphs in front of her. She jumped onto one, Pyrrha and Ren taking up position on either side of her. Weiss released the glyphs, propelling them into the building. Waiting until they were inside, Blake and Neptune followed after them.

Blake drew her sword as Neptune shifted his weapon into a trident. They started checking each room, listening to the faint sounds of Weiss, Pyrrha, and Ren fighting somewhere in another hall.

"Any idea of where he might be?" Neptune asked as he kicked open another door. Blake shook her head.

"If you see a guy with a White Fang mask that has red markings, don't fight him," she warned, checking yet another empty room.

"Is he that Adam guy?" Blake nodded. They kept searching each room. Blake's scroll started to ring. She glanced at it and saw it was Weiss.

"Hello?" she answered.

"There's a lot of them over here!" Weiss said. "We think Sun might be over here!" Blake glanced at Neptune, nodding to him.

"Where are you?"

"Go down the hall and to the left. You should be able to hear us!" Weiss abruptly hung up.

"Come on. Weiss thinks they know where he is," Blake said as she started running down the hall. The blue-haired boy followed her. Sure enough, the sounds of gunshots and swords grew louder as they followed Weiss' directions. At the end of the hall, a White Fang member flew by. Pyrrha ran forward, her spear flying back into her hand. She spotted Blake and Neptune.

"This way!" she called. Blake and Neptune picked up the speed as the red-haired girl turned back around. They rounded the corner to see Weiss and Ren fighting off person after person.

"Blake!" Weiss said as she tossed a cartridge into the air. Blake caught it and slid it into her sword. She sprang forward as Neptune tossed his trident at a White Fang member coming up behind Weiss. Blake blocked a swing about to hit Ren, launching an explosive version of her semblance as Ren backflipped out of the way. Pyrrha appeared behind her, raising her shield to deflect a shots aimed at Blake. She lowered her shield to toss her spear at the offender.

Weiss blocked a swing from a White Fang member wielding a chainsaw. She sent a blue jet of dust at his feet, freezing him in place. She spun the chamber of her saber, locking in the red slot. With another swing of her sword, she set a jet of red dust. It exploded upon contact, sending the faunus flying back.

"In there!" she called to Neptune. Neptune waved Blake over. She left another stone clone of herself as she ran over to the blue-haired boy. Neptune threw open the door Weiss had indicated. They found themselves in another hallway.

"You go left, I'll take right," Neptune told her. Blake nodded and took off to the left.

Blake started opening door after door, daring to call Sun's name just loud enough for him to be able to hear. She came to a door at the end of the hall. She narrowed her eyes. It was steel, standing out against the rest of the wooden doors. She tried turning the knob but it was locked. Blake shifted her sword into a gun as she backed up against the other wall. Taking aim, she fired and the door swung open slightly.

"Kind of a dramatic entrance, don't you think, Taurus?" Sun asked hoarsely as Blake stepped into the dark room. He looked up. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw it was her.

"Sun!" Blake exclaimed when she found him. She ran over to him and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sun grunted in pain but wrapped his arm around her nonetheless. "I'm so glad you're safe," she breathed as she pulled back enough to survey him. "How bad are you hurt?"

"I can't really walk on my own," Sun admitted, grimacing as pain shot through his chest.

"Hold on," Blake instructed. She ran back into the hallway. Neptune was coming out of another room, holding Sun's staff in his hands. "He's over here, Nep!" she called out. Neptune looked down at the hall at her before breaking into a run.

"Shit, I can't see," Neptune muttered as he stepped into the dark room Sun was in.

"Here, I'll help you," Blake said. She took Sun's weapon from Neptune and guided the blue-haired boy into the room.

"Are you in one piece, dude?" Neptune asked as Sun threw his arm over Neptune's shoulders.

"Barely," Sun said breathlessly. Blake threw his other arm over her shoulders.

"On the count of three," Blake said. "One, two, three!" They stood up, supporting the monkey faunus. "Can you take him Neptune? I'll lead the way." Neptune nodded as Sun leaned into his partner. Blake collapsed Sun's staff into nunchucks, tucking them against the plate where Gambol Shroud usually rested.

As they stumbled out into the hallway, Blake pulled out her scroll to call Weiss and Ruby.

"We got Sun," she said as soon as they answered. "We're making our way out but we're gonna need to hold the White Fang off of Sun. He can barely walk. Neptune's helping him out."

"Got it! You and Weiss' group can join us, so that Neptune and Sun can get into the forest," Ruby said.

"Got it," Weiss said. Blake hung up as she opened the door leading back into the hallway with Weiss, Pyrrha and Ren. Ren fired at a White Fang member closest to Blake. He stepped forward as he swung at another.

"Come on, just keep moving," Neptune encouraged Sun as they maneuvered their way through the fight. Sun tried to focus on just his steps but couldn't help the urge to join his friends. Blake was fighting a girl just ahead of them.

"Blake!" Sun yelled when the girl landed a hit on Blake, causing her to stumble. Sun jerked forward instinctively, but Neptune pulled him back.

"You can't fight!" Neptune reminded. Weiss appeared in front of Blake. She stabbed her sword into the ground, bringing up a wall of ice. It separated the remaining White Fang members from the teenagers.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha said. She started running with Weiss and Ren close behind her. Blake stuck close to Neptune and Sun, ready to spring into action. Blake anxiously checked every corner. Neptune kept encouraging his best friend forward, wanting to run but knew Sun was in no condition to run. Up ahead, Pyrrha had kicked open the door to the outside.

"Nora!" Yang called to the redhaired girl. With a laugh, Nora slammed her hammer right behind Yang, propelling the blonde girl into one of the remaining mechs. With a yell, Yang repeatedly punched the mech, firing shot after shot. She sprang off as Scarlet hit the mech's legs and knocked it down. Nora jumped up and with another spin, she brought her hammer right on top of the mech.

Ruby zipped around, swinging her scythe at person after person. She came to an abrupt stop and dug the tip of her scythe into the ground. She started firing her sniper rifle, pulling back the bolt with each shot. Jaune and Sage stood behind her, fighting off any White Fang member that tried to come near the young girl.

"They're out!" Scarlet called when he spotted the group coming out of the building. "We need to cover them!"

"On it!" Jaune called. "Nora!" He and Nora ran towards the group. "Weiss, Ren, go help Ruby!" he instructed. He and Nora took their spots surrounding Neptune and Sun as Weiss and Ren ran over to the others. Blake brought up the rear, making sure no one was coming after them.

They slowly walked closer to the forest, each of them anxious to leave already. Ren and Weiss rejoined the group, soon followed by Sage and Scarlet. With a final explosion, Yang and Ruby came up beside Blake. With a last glance back, Blake saw a figure coming after them. She stopped.

"Blake, don't," Sun said, immediately stopping when he noticed her stop. He grabbed her hand, giving it a weak tug. "Come on."

"Don't worry, I can handle this," she assured. "You guys go on," she added to the rest of the group.

"I'll stay with her," Yang told them as Blake turned to face the figure approaching them. Blake drew her sword but let it hang by her side. Yang fell into her fighting stance, cocking her gauntlets. She was about to throw herself at the figure and the White Fang members he had with him, but Blake's blade appeared in front of her. She looked at her partner in question.

"Not yet," was all Blake said. Yang gave her a look. She didn't move forward but remained in her fighting stance.

Adam came to a stop in front of Blake, his backup stopping behind him.

"You've made a grave mistake, Blake," Adam warned. "You're going to pay for it." Blake pointed her blade at him.

"Don't you dare tell me what is and isn't a mistake," she said lowly. "And don't even think about trying to get Sun back."

"And you just gave me what I needed." Blake said nothing, knowing exactly what he meant. He knew Sun was the way to get to her. And he was going to exploit that if he could. And to think Adam was the person she trusted the most before. That he was the one person she knew wouldn't use her weaknesses against her.

"Just stay out of our way," Blake warned as she sheathed her sword. She turned on her heel and started walking away. Yang stared at Adam for a moment longer before following after her friend.

"Things just got harder?" Yang guessed.

"Things just got a lot harder," Blake confirmed. With a little more walking, the sounds of their friends voices reached them.

"You're not going after her!" Scarlet was yelling when Blake and Yang emerged into the clearing they were in.

"We can't just leave them!" Sun yelled back, struggling against Neptune's hold. His gray eyes snapped to Blake. "Oh God you're safe." Neptune finally released him, and Sun stumbled over to the black-haired girl. He pulled her to him, burying his face into her hair. Blake was taken aback by his actions and it took her a moment to return his hug. When he finally released her, Blake's hands went to the necklace around her neck.

"You told me to return this," she said as she removed it. "And I am." She placed it around his neck and redid the knot. Sun smiled.

Behind him, Sage said, "Will you let us take care of you now? Before you die?"


End file.
